1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to three-dimensional modeling.
2. Related Art
Photographers often take images of the Earth from altitude, such as from an aircraft. Such aerial photographs can be taken from different perspectives. From the aerial photographs, three-dimensional models may be constructed using, for example, stereo matching. Models constructed using stereo matching may not be entirely accurate. For example, inaccuracies may be introduced due to variations in the underlying images, inaccuracies in the camera perspective, and limitations of the stereo matching algorithms.
The constructed three-dimensional models may have an associated perspective. For example, three-dimensional models may be represented as depth maps from an associated perspective. Each depth map may provide a per-pixel distance between a notional “camera” and the surface of the scene. While depth maps may be able to describe three-dimensional features of surfaces apparent from their associated perspective, depth maps may be unable to describe three-dimensional features that are obscured from their perspective. For this reason, multiple depth maps having different perspectives may be needed to completely describe a three-dimensional scene.